kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 226
Banter is the 226th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Kyou Kai is still wounded. One of the soldiers asks the lieutenant if the commander and the others will be okay. Shin is still headed for Rin Ko. Before Shin moved out, Ei Bi tells that they can't commit their entire unit. The enemy still has reserve troops waiting in the rear in front of them. They must leave 200 of their men behind as a precaution against further enemy movements. A soldier of the Hi Shin Unit tells that's unthinkable. Rin Ko himself is there. However Ei Bi tells that this is an order. Shin is thinking about it as he then sees Kyou Kai. He notices that she is still wounded. He gives En the order to round up 200 of their most heavily wounded men. He tells Kyou Kai that he will leave this spot to her. The others are surprised by this as they expected she would support Shin in attacking Rin Ko. They then realize that she still must be injured. She tells that there is no need to worry about it. So Sui thinks that this is must be when they were surrounded by Rin Ko. Shin tells that this is not it. God knows what will happen later on this battle. So he tells that he will be leaving the 200 men in her care. He tells that she has already given plenty of support. He then tells that it's time to move. The duel between Rin Ko and Shin continues as they are exchanging blows. They block each other blows and nobody at this point seems to have the upper hand. However, Shin has to use his full strength to do this while Rin Ko is bocking more casual. The latter is surprised as he thought Shin's right arm would be out of commission. Shin is surprised that Rin Ko blocked his attack with one hand. Shin tells that it's too bad that his fingers didn't manage to grow back. Kyo Gai tells Shin to take the left. You should try to hit him from the left where he can't use his other hand. So Sui tells that it's no good. Shin has attempted that from the start. But for Rin Ko to still be fighting so well despite losing his fingers yesterday. It seems he really is a true survivor of unimaginable numbers of battlefields together with Ren Pa himself. Mou Gou is watching the battle from his HQ. He sees Shin's predicament. Suddenly he senses something. He asks if there is something in the rear. Shin is getting overpowered by Rin Ko. Shin is shocked as he states that Rin Ko is even stronger than yesterday. Shin is about to fall and Rin Ko seemingly goes for the final blow. A downwards slash at which Shin barely blocks with his sword. The other members of the Hi Shin Unit see that Shin is having it difficult. Rin Ko tells me that you are mistaken if you think that I would be weaker than yesterday. He tells that god knows how many battles he had gone through where he could rely on only one hand. But most of all, today there is an appointment that he must make no matter what. Shin doesn't know what Rin Ko means. At Mou Gou HQ the defending soldiers at the rear are talking to each other. One soldier tells that the soldiers at the front are getting unusually worked up. He tells that he knew getting picked for guard duty would be a drag. All they do is stare at the mountains all day long. It's true that their HQ is protected from the left and the right by sheer cliffs, but in comparison, the rear is a fairly gentle slope. If the enemy isn't coming from the front, it will be the rear. Still, it's not like the Wei's going to send some huge army to hit them in the back. They've got the two deputies keeping an eye out on the flanks so they don't sneak around their sides. Most of all, this spot isn't wide enough to even fit a big army. The other soldier says No if it's a surprise attack unit then it's plenty of space for them. the first one asks if he really thinks their HQ would fall to something like that. He wants to go to the front, but doesn't want to actually fight either. he just wants to watch it. Suddenly they see something. They asks each other if they can see what it is. They notice that it's a mounted soldier. However there is only one of them. Suddenly Mou Gou is at the rear as he sees that it's Ren Pa himself. Some soldiers asks their Commander in Chief Mou Gou what the matter is. They ask him who that rider is. Suddenly a loud voice shocks everyone. Ren Pa asks if that chicken hearted tendency of his gotten any better. He tells that the great Ren Pa came to visit him. All the soldiers are shocked and afraid as they are now face to face with Ren Pa. The soldiers tells that there is no way for him to be Ren Pa. However the pressure he is giving off is huge. Some soldiers say that he is bigger than the rumours say. However some are still confused why he came alone. The soldiers ask Mou Gou if he is the real deal. Mou Gou however doesn't respond. He however is pleased that Ren Pa remembers him after all. Ren Pa shouts to hurry up and drag your ass down here. Ren Pa asks to settle this thing with a duel, man to man. The soldiers are confused. They asks each other if he is serious about a duel. Some soldiers say that there is no way Mou Gou will accept this. Ren Pa says that they did it quite a few tiles in the past. He asks Mou Gou if he still remembers that time he pissed in his pants and ran away mid fight. He asks how about they continue that bout right here and now. He tells that the doesn't mind taking Mou Gou on bare handed. Mou Gou says that his way of teasing people hasn't changed either. However that makes him actually happy. He tells very good then lets begin. Ren Pa tells it's time to get started as an army arrives behind him. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kyou Kai *Shin *Ei Bi flashback *En flashback *Den Ei flashback *Rin Ko *Bi Hei *Den Yuu *So Sui *Kyo Gai *Mou Gou *Ren Pa Characters Introduced Chapter Notes *A flashback is shown before Shin engaged Rin Ko. *Shin is forced to leave 200 men behind by Ei Bi. *Kyou Kai stays behind as well. *Rin Ko is fighting Shin with one hand. *Mou Gou HQ is protected by cliffs right and left. *Ren Pa is targeting the rear of Mou Gou HQ. *Ren Pa asks Mou Gou to duel him. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters